


lycée confusant

by js71, m3owww



Series: dancing alone--you're never alone [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ADHD Alix Kubdel, Aromantic Character(s), Asexual character(s), Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Bisexual Disaster Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Discord server, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gay Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Gen, High School, Horse Max Kanté | Pegasus, Humor, Jewish Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine Has Synesthesia, Mentioned Marc Anciel - Freeform, Miraculous Holder Ivan Bruel, Miraculous Holder Juleka Couffaine, Miraculous Holder Mylène Haprèle, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Miraculous Holder Rose Lavillant, Miraculous Holder Sabrina Raincomprix, Monkey Lê Chiến Kim | Roi Singe, Queer Themes, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Team as Family, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, adhd lê chiến kim, that's a shit ton of tags ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/js71/pseuds/js71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww
Summary: Luka | SilenceAsk Adrien he dragged us hereAlix | Time Tag@Adrien | Whiteoutwhere tf are u dudeKagami | StabOn a rooftop.Not like that.Or, the Discord server chat fic that you probably actually did search for, where they complain about teachers, discuss the potential end of the world, tease each other and are overall very queer.
Series: dancing alone--you're never alone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030194
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	lycée confusant

**#general / #main**

(13:17)

**Nath | Evil Art**

mendeleiv is so booooring

kinda want the world to end so i can get out of this class

**Alix | Time Tag**

I’m waiting for 2021

**Nath | Evil Art**

elaborate?

**Alix | Time Tag**

Pére said that the world wasn’t meant to end in 2012 

It was actually 2021 because the dude who wrote it was dyslexic

Dad said he's lying but hes not

**Mari | Misfortune**

_anxiety intensifies_

**Adrien | Whiteout**

Could be 2120

or 2210

**Alix | Time Tag**

yeah that too

**Chloé | Antibug**

whatever

I’ll be dead by then

**Adrien | Whiteout**

hmm yeah

**Alix | Time Tag**

I definitely will, don’t wanna be old

imagine being a senior citizen with arthritic knees

ew no thanks

**Nath | Evil Art**

alix: resolves never to find out if the world ends in 2120 or 2210

**Kim | Cupid Dude**

I hope it’s next year

That way I’ll have an excuse for not taking my finals

**Nath | Evil Art**

mood

**Aix | Time Tag**

**Replying to @Nath | Evil Art** **alix: resolves never to find out if the world ends in 2120 or 2210**

well, it’s a good plan

* * *

**#more-oddities / #f-u-hawky**

(14:32)

**Mari | Misfortune**

sO

There’s this one LIAR who really got on my nerves today

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

Uh oh

Mari bout to go off

**Mari | Misfortune**

and I am currently using ALL of my self control not to attack her because I’m going to follow Confucius’ teachings

and be the better person and LEAD BY EXAMPLE

so even if she doesn’ think I have the right to exist, I’m going to respect hers

**Kagami | Stab**

We all know you’re making a list and sharpening your knives, but the front is very convincing.

**Mari | Misfortune**

yep! (✿◠‿◠)

**Juleka | Mirror**

and that’s what counts in life

the convincing front

when they believe it, you can do anything

* * *

**#general / #homework-help**

(16:03)

**Ivan | Stone Hulk**

Did anyone catch what Bustier said about homework

I'm so lost please help

**Max | Games**

Fin ch. 13 in history txtbk + algebra wrksht 

**Alix | Time Tag**

Oh ewwww algebra

fuck it i’m going skating instead

**Nino | Bubbles**

you? skate? everywhere? anyway?

**Alix | Time Tag**

And? 

* * *

**#oddities / #memes**

(02:01)

**Luka | Silence**

Hey guys.

How you doing I’m doing just fine.

I lied I’m dying inside.

**Mari | Misfortune**

Luka it’s 2 in the morning why are you awake?

**Juleka | Mirror**

mom has decided 2 be night owl

she’s singing/screaming the lyrics to some cannibal corpse song

**Luka | Silence**

I did not need to be woken up at this godforsaken hour to listen to violent purple shrieks

**Mari | Misfortune**

I stg I will get max to mute you if thats what it takes 2 get u to sleep

**Luka | Silence**

Max actually sleeps though

He's not even on, unlike @Alix | Time Tag: We can see your icon

I’m not going to sleep unless Mom stops

**Juleka | Mirror**

^^^

**Mari | Misfortune**

I mean texting exists dude

**Luka | Silence**

Then what would be the point of muting me?

**Mari | Misfortune**

sentiment ig

**Juleka | Mirror**

someone send help please I don’t want to hear Hammer Smashed Face ever again

**Alix | Time Tag**

ger the fuck off the boar then 

fuck ny pgone

am textinf st 2 in thwnorming in yhe drk n my eyebal hurt 

**Max | Games**

Go 2 bed rn all o u

**Juleka | Mirror**

brave words for someone who’s also awake

**Luka | Silence**

Okay, leaving the boat now

Expect us at school very early

**Mari | Misfortune**

Well im sleeping goodbye

nobody can fuck w/me till like

10 am

**Alix | Time Tag**

tell tht ti thw schoool

fk

* * *

**#general / #homework-help**

(08:47)

**Kim | Cupid Dude**

Wtf just happened yall

I zoned out

**Alix | Time Tag**

Dunno i been in my head

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

Smth about a war

maybe some assassinations

death for sure tho

**Mari | Misfortune**

Bc that clears it up so much

**Nino | Bubbles**

^^^^

Also why is luka just here

Hust sitting in the back

**Kagami | Stab**

Check #memes

It was a thing.

**Mari | Misfortune**

It was a thing

Shit teacher sdlfkjsd

**Luka | Silence**

You’re very bad at having secret conversations

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

Thx were talented

**Luka | Silence**

Clearly

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

Throwing shade

Fnaosuheoap

**Luka | Silence**

And that’s how you lose a phone

Still typing, huh Alya?

**Adrien | Whiteout**

Bustier just took it awasdlkjaern

**Luka | Silence**

I know. 

I’m watching. 

And it looks like you just lost yours too, Adrien.

This class is far more informative than my normal schooling.

And more entertaining.

Alya, giving me the finger changes nothing.

* * *

**#general / #homework-help**

(11:59)

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

Fck you luka

**Juleka | Mirror**

Eww

Also like 2h late

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

Well that’s not my fault

**Luka | Silence**

It kind of is though.

* * *

**#oddities / #crystal-queer**

(15:20)

**Alix | Time Tag**

So i’m just rollerblading down the street, minding my own business

And i pass the park

And who do i see? 

NATH AND MARC SITTING ON A BENCH LOOKING AT SOME BOOK 2GETHER

Yall gonna make my aro brain go crazy

**Mari | Misfortune**

yaaaay good going nath!

**Nath | Evil Art**

sHUT UP 

HE’S RGHT NXT TO ME AAAAA

**Alix | Time Tag**

This is so fun

Gonna come say hi

Love fucking w ur allo bs

**Nath | Evil Art**

ALIX I SWEAR TO G-D

I WILL THROW YOU OFF THE EIFFEL TOWER

**Alix | Time Tag**

Nath being a blushing mess, ur welcome

[image sent of just that] 

**Kim | Cupid Dude**

Why is Nath glaring at alix

Also why the cute gay kid w him

**Mari | Misfortune**

He’s on a date

And im not sure marc is gay???

**Kim | Cupid Dude**

Cool! Gonna say hi

His name is literally rainbow mari

More or less

**Nath | Evil Art**

Am actually going to commit murder

**Rose | Perfume**

Youre so cute tho!

**Nath | Evil Art**

Gonna stab someone in the eye with my 2B pencil

**Alix | Time Tag**

Marc is v confused

Also, nath, u gonna murder rose? Really?

How dare you

At least pick kagami shes a challenge

**Kagami | Stab**

What are we talking about?

**Alix | Time Tag**

Jfc

You just poofed into here

**Adrien | Whiteout**

She’s been lurking actually

**Kagami | Stab**

Oh. Nath, are you going to fight me?

Try me, I dare you.

**Chloé | Antibug**

As if he could

**Nath | Evil Art**

I CAN DO THINGS DONT TRY ME

**Alix | Time Tag**

u literally walked into a wall yesterday?

pay attention 2 ur boyfriend already

**Nath | Evil Art**

WE ARENT DATING

HES NOT GAY EITHER

**Kagami | Stab**

*Yet

I can sense the denial and I've never met Marc.

**Nath | Evil Art**

Fuck off already leave us in peace

**Juleka | Mirror**

Sure 

I dont need to see you two kiss

**Nath | Evil Art**

Going to kill u all

**Mylène | Pink Goo**

Guys! There’s rainbow ice cream now

**Mari | Misfortune**

That is so off topic its not even funny

But like _where_

**Mylène | Pink Goo**

[image of an ice cream cone, rainbow striped]

André’s

Very good

Kinda sweet tho

There’s bits of gum in it

**Alix | Time Tag**

gUM

**Mylène | Pink Goo**

Yep

**Alix | Time Tag**

Fuck it i’m gonna go get myself queer ice cream have fun with ur bf nath

**Nath | Evil Art**

I swear, I’m going to burn you all alive

* * *

**#general / #logs-(akuma)**

(10:19)

**Luka | Silence**

Ice person at the rink

**Alix | Time Tag**

Which rink?

**Luka | Silence**

Idk some rink

Just look it up

How many rinks can there be in Paris?

**Alix | Time Tag**

Internet says a lot

V helpful dude

**Luka | Silence**

Ask Adrien he dragged us here

**Alix | Time Tag**

@Adrien | Whiteout where tf are u dude

**Kagami | Stab**

On a rooftop.

Not like that.

**Alix | Time Tag**

Ffs yall suck

**Nath | Evil Art**

So, there’s ice everywhere

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

WE KNOW

* * *

**#oddities/ #memes**

(08:03)

**Kim | Cupid Dude**

Mari: walks into class three minutes after the bell _again_

mlle b:

[image of bernie sanders: i am once again asking for you to come to class on time meme]

**Luka | Silence**

Not even in your class and I’m here on time

**Mari | Misfortune**

shut up

**Adrien | Whiteout**

Can we not today?

**Max | Games**

idk can we

**Kim | Cupid Dude**

even IM ON TIME AND MY BRAIN IS FUCKED

**Alix | Time Tag**

**Replying to @Kim | Cupid Dude:** **even IM ON TIME AND MY BRAIN IS FUCKED**

DUDE SAME

**Luka | Silence**

^^^

And I'm not in your class, either. 

* * *

**#general / #main**

(14:27)

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

My laptop just fucking froze and I have to keep restarting it

Pro tip: dont let ur younger sisters sit with juice near ur stuff 

It ends badly

**Adrien | Whiteout**

I’ll make a note of it

**Juleka | Mirror**

good thing I am the younger sister

**Luka | Silence**

Jules no don’t you _dare_ come near my guitar with coffee—

**Juleka | Mirror**

nowhere near u im w/rose

and coffee is goss anyway

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

I stg if the hard drive got fucked

**Mari | Misfortune**

That’s why you backup stuff every 2 seconds

Not to the drive, to the internet

**Nino | Bubbles**

As someone who grew up w/mari

She is right about that

**Nath | Evil Art**

I forgot about that

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

Wut?

**Nino | Bubbles**

We kinda deleted our entire project and the computer crashed

So we couldnt get it back

And it was five minutes before we had to present

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

nasty

**Mari | Misfortune**

I maintain it was not my fault

**Nino | Bubbles**

yayaya ok mari whatever u say

* * *

**#kitty section / merch**

(16:13)

**Kim | Cupid Dude**

Where the fuck did this channel come from

I didn't even know it was here

**Nino | Bubbles**

me neither dude

somewhere

**Alix | Time Tag**

i dont know

i think i made it last week

and then adhd kicked in and i forgot to mention it to everyone

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

ah, okay

**Nino | Bubbles**

Nsbsjs

Y'all just like "yeah we gave admin privileges to alix"

**Alix | Time Tag**

I will murder you

I am not above murder

**Sabrina | Violet**

WE REmember

* * *

**#oddities / # food-n-snacks**

(16:20)

**Alix | Time Tag**

TIL every place on earth has some kind of form of dumplings

**Mari | Misfortune**

I told u that like, last month

**Alix | Time Tag**

I kno i was hoping u forgot

Im lonely and nobody is on

**Max | Games**

Hw rn tlk l8r

**Alix | Time Tag**

Why the fuck can i understand that

**Sabrina | Violet**

Idk maybe you spend too much time online

**Alix | Time Tag**

as if u arent the same 

**Chloé | Antibug**

Whatever dumplings are gross anyway

**Alix | Time Tag**

she says after last week

**Max | Games**

asldkfjdsf

lol

* * *

**#general / #main**

(23:56)

**Alix | Time Tag**

if u feel migrane coming on just down six advil and a bottle of water and hide

i never can bc im always somewhere when they happen

gatorade is also good

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

Alix is that what you do

:0

**Alix | Time Tag**

dude yeah

i down like a bottle of lemon-lime gatorade before or after

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

isn't six like a LOT

**Nino | Bubbles**

bro six?

**Alix | Time Tag**

not six

just shake the bottle a bit and dry swallow wahtever comes out

so usually its more like two or three

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

scrubs method lol

**Mari | Misfortune**

I stg someday alix will just down all her meds in front of mlle b

give her a fucking heart attack like she did w my mom that one time

**Alix | Time Tag**

I do be like that lol

I freaked out ur mom remember

**Mari | Misfortune**

YOU FUCKING TOOK EIGHT PILLS DRY AND JUST WALKED AWAY

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

Fucking alix man

Has she always been like this

**Rose | Perfume**

Yes

**Max | Games**

Ya

**Juleka | Mirror**

Always

**Luka | Silence**

Can confirm

Always like this, mom loves it

She did it as a kid before she realized it wasn’t super-normal

Very entertaining to have @Mylène | Pink Goo run in and demand to save her when she was “choking”

**Nath | Evil Art**

ALWAYS

ALWAYS

I STG SHE’S ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS

IT IS SO FUCKING STRESSFUL

**Adrien | Whiteout**

@Alya | Wi-Fi why did you even ask?

**Alya | Wi-Fi**

I enjoy your pain

**Author's Note:**

> Jess -- For once, this _wasn't_ my idea. Not technically. I sparked it in Phi over an email, so there, go blame her for this. In any case, you're fucking welcome, the internet. And yes, this did kind of turn into "let's grab shit from the server and paste it here". Props to our internet family for putting up with our bullshit.
> 
> Phi -- I LOVE CHATFICS SO MUCH (hint hint: I have another chatfic called "operation kick hawkmoth's ass") and I jump at any opportunity to create chaos. Like Jess said, a lot of this was pulled straight from our Discord server (you will not believe the amount of ridiculous shit we do) and #crystal-queer is the actual name for our queer channel.
> 
> Join our chaos >>> [Discord Server Link](https://discord.gg/gHwYjHufcz)
> 
> Talk to Phi >>> [Phi/m3owww's Tumblr](https://m3owww.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Talk to Jess >>> [Jess/js71's Tumblr](https://js71.tumblr.com/)


End file.
